


Pluto Projector (Stay Forever)

by kybrkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crying, F/M, No HEA :(, One Shot, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Ben are over, Reylo - Freeform, Sad Ending, based off of real life and a tik tok i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybrkylo/pseuds/kybrkylo
Summary: Rey and Ben spent seven years together and it all came to an end in just a week.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Pluto Projector (Stay Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this based off of a TikTok that I've seen and based off of the song Pluto Projector by Rex Orange County. But the slowed-down version of the song. I would advise having the song on and on repeat as you read through this as it'll add to the experience. 
> 
> [Please listen to me while you read!!](https://soundcloud.com/user-989099065/rex-orange-county-pluto-projector-slowedreverb)
> 
> [Tiktok i based this on](https://www.tiktok.com/@lilhentaivert/video/6867253126538235142)

  
  


Things between Rey and Ben this past week have been shaky. They both find Themselves fighting more and more each day. The severity of the fights usually depends on the topic but lately, they’ve been pretty bad. This was something Rey feared most. The fights, the endless shouting, and the sleepless nights on an empty bed. Whenever they’re in the same room together, her body just goes numb, her heart aches and hurts so bad that she thinks she might actually die of heartbreak. Everyone thought that because they’ve been together for seven years, that they’d get married and have children and promise each other forever, Rey thought that too…up until this week. 

“Are you serious Ben? You’re yelling at me over a pair of pants?” 

“I told you that I needed those pants today, but I come home and they’re still in the dirty hamper.”

“Then you should’ve washed them yourself if they're so important.”

“You said you were doing laundry before you head off and I was at work, how could I possible wash my shit if I was at the office.”

“Jesus Christ Ben, you have a fuck ton of other suitable pants just fucking wear one of those!” 

Rey was tired. She was so so tired. She was beyond exhausted by Ben and his problems. Once reaching her bed, she let the tears form and fall freely, her body shaking violently with every wail she let out. Rey’s sobbing turned silent and that’s when she knew. This was it, love was no longer in their future. He didn’t love her like he used to. Hours passed before she finally got up and headed to the kitchen to at least keep her body sane. Rey realized that Ben must’ve left when she was in the room. The apartment was empty, every bright colored plant potter that was scattered around the living room was void of life. Everything was dull, just like Rey. After making a quick sandwich, she moved to sit out on the balcony. Pulling one of the chairs closer to the rail, she sat down and enjoyed the view of the city. It was both of their dreams to live somewhere with a decent view. However, that dream was coming to an end for one of them. 

Rey’s phone pinged, she didn’t pick it up immediately, recognizing the text tone she put specifically for Ben. He must've just gotten home. Finally gathering the courage, she flipped her phone facing up, letting her Face ID move into action, and went onto Ben’s message 

| _Ben <3: Can you come to the room? We need to talk _

‘ _The room_ ’ not _our_ room. It’s not their room anymore, everything regarding them both has now been erased and put into the past. Rey got up and moved slowly into the house and towards the room that was once her safety net. She tried not to look at the photos of them that they both hung up along the hallways. She failed when her eyes made contact with the largest frame right next to the bedroom. It was a picture that Rose had taken of them on Thanksgiving. The smile Rey and Ben gave the camera was taunting present Rey right now. Tears started to cloud her vision so she turned away and faced the closed bedroom door instead. The waterworks still didn’t stop, but at least they slowed down. 

“I know you’re standing behind the door, come in already Rey.” Her lips turned up a little. That was her Ben, always so witty. Except, that he wasn’t going to be hers anymore, not after tonight.

Rey took a deep breath in and reached for the doorknob. The cool metal burned at her palm, but she made no effort to let go. Finally, she opened the door and made her way in. Ben was in the bed, sitting at the edge of the bed, still in a suit from wherever he left to. Rey stood at the door, just so that she’d have an escape route if she needed one. 

Their eyes never once met, always focused on the floor or the wall behind the other person. “We need to talk. Rey, I don’t think this is going to work anymore.”

Rey stayed quiet. It wasn’t that she didn’t know what to say, it's that she’s afraid she’ll say too much. 

“Why don’t you want to be with me?” Her voice was loud, but anyone can tell that it’s masking the pain that’s right underneath. Ben definitely could tell. Rey’s brave face was just a façade and that was one of the things that Ben loves about her. No, it’s one of the things he _loved_ about her. Now he just wished she showed her true feelings so that this would be over quickly. HE also knew that what he’s about to say next will absolutely break her.

“You and I shouldn’t be together, we’re just bringing each other down. And…” Ben trailed off, absolutely not knowing if he could bring himself to saying the last four remaining words. 

“And what Ben? You can say it.” How she was still caring and understanding during a time like this amazed Ben. He’ll miss her for sure. 

Gotta rip the bandaid now or never, Ben. “And I don’t love you.” 

“But I tried so hard.” Rey could barely get her words out, what she thought was her tough voice was actually a whisper. But Ben still heard her. He always heard her, whether it’s when shes mumbling something behind his back, or when she’s talking nonsense in her sleep. However, having had heard her, Ben said nothing in return. Because the truth was, she did try, she put in so much of her time and effort into them, he was the one who barely tried. 

“There’s no point in me staying here then. I’ll pack up and I’ll grab the rest of my stuff later.” Rey turned around to leave.

“You don’t have to leave, we can still be housemates...” Ben called out to her desperately, as if the idea of losing her has finally hit him. 

“I don’t want to live in a house with someone who doesn’t want to be with me anymore. With someone who doesn’t _love_ me anymore. And that someone is YOU, Ben.” The evident pain was staggering in her shaky voice. What Rey said was true, he doesn’t love her anymore.

Ben let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. The same hair that Rey would constantly run her hands through when they would watch reruns of Parks & Recreation together, cuddled on the couch underneath some wacky patterned throw blanket Rey found at Marshall's. Rey watched him quizzically when he started to fully get on the bed and then crawl to where their bodies would normally lay together at this time. 

“Can you come lay down with me?” This confused Rey. _Is he_ serious? _After all the things he just said, he still wants to lay together as if nothing happened._ She still stood at the door though, hand on the knob. The door was her escape plan so why wasn’t she walking out the door?

“No, because if I lay down with you,” Rey choked up, salty tears painted her face and the view of Ben on the bed became blurred. “If I lay down with you, I know it’s going to be the last time.”

“Please.” After a few minutes, Rey made her way to the bed and crawled into the arms of her love. By the time Ben’s arms fully wrapped around her, she was full-on bawling. This was it, this was the last time he’ll be holding her, the last time he’ll play with her hair, the last time he’ll be next to her. No one said a word, Ben kissed the top of her head one last time as they both drifted off to one last sleep _together_. 

When the morning came, Rey was the first one up. She quietly untangled her self from the arms of the man she once knew and packed up most of her things. Rey was mostly calm while gathering her belongings. When making sure she got everything, she took the house key off of the ring and placed it on the counter. Rey took one glossy look at the space in front of her. Signs of life and happiness were stripped away. All of her colorful throw blankets were off the grey couch and packed into bags that would be later picked up. The plants looked just as wilted as she was. She could hear the shower in the on-suite turn on and that was her cue to leave. She opened the door and walked out. She walked away from her home, from the memories, but most importantly, she walked away from Ben. 

_Stay forever, you know more than anyone_

_And it’s you that knows my darkness_

_And you know my bedroom needs_

_You could blast me and my secrets_

_But there’s probably just no need_

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this bc i'm super heartbroken rn so yeah this was my creative outlet 😎


End file.
